Bella ¿Eres feliz?
by cmils
Summary: One Shot. Desde mi regreso Edward se ha comportado distinto conmigo y no sabía hasta que punto era bueno eso. Siendo que para mí, todo diferente ahora que había aparecido otra persona en mi vida.


**Bella... ¿Eres Feliz?**

* * *

POV Bella

Sentía un frío profundo que me calaba hasta los huesos. Quizás se debía al hecho de ser invierno aún, o tal vez porque no me había dado cuenta y ya estaba cayendo la noche en plenitud.

La verdad, poco me importaba. Lo que yo quería era abstraerme de la realidad que me rodeaba y sí era posible tratar de no pensar. Sobretodo no quería a pensar en él, púes me sentía aturdida y dividida en estos momentos.

Mis sentimientos eran un verdadero revoltijo y todo debido a que hoy, fue otro chico quien me besó.

Tenía claro que no me debía sentir culpable, pero aún así no podía encontrar otra palabra para definir a éste sentimiento que se albergaba en mí interior desde hace unos minutos.

Luego de tantos años de estar firmemente enamorada de quien consideraba mi otra mitad y parte de mí. Él único que me conocía completamente, por quien daría mi vida sin dudarlo y uno de mis grandes amigos. Edward Cullen. Ahora lo dudaba, o por lo menos, de eso me quería auto-convencer.

Sólo estaba segura de una cosa y me ponía algo nerviosa reconocer aquello, ya que la mirada de Edward hacia mí había cambiado desde que regrese la semana pasada, tras haber pasado casi tres largas semanas en casa de mi abuela Marie, intentando olvidar mi amor hacia su persona, porque él, sin saberlo, había destrozado mi corazón al fijarse en la chica nueva del instituto. La despampanante Kate Denali.

Ella venía desde Canadá a terminar sus estudios en este pequeño pueblo porque su padre, un importante hombre de negocios vino a pasar una temporada en estas tierras a encargarse de forma personal de una de sus plantas.

Por suerte sólo nos quedaba este semestre para terminar con todo.

Mary Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward y yo, éramos las menores del grupo y las que todavía no nos graduábamos y lamentablemente éramos compañeras de alguna de las clases de la chica nueva.

Edward, quien era simplemente perfecto para muchas, incluyéndome, y no por el hecho de ser poseedor de unos ojos esmeralda concentrados que te derretían con sólo una mirada, ni por su suave cabello castaño rojizo despeinado que le daba un toque cautivante y mucho menos por su cuerpo esculpido a mano… o por aquella sonrisa torcida que no daba lugar a pensamientos coherentes durante un par de minutos.

Suspiré.

Bueno, la cuestión, era que aunque muchas intentaron acercarsele él nunca había manifestado algún tipo de interés hacia alguien hasta la vio a ella en una oportunidad en la que nos fue a buscar a Alice y a mi al instituto en su flamante volvo y por supuesto, aquella princesa, aceptó de inmediato que uno de los chicos más hermosos, galantes e importantes de todo Forks y sus alrededores, la cortejase.

Me dolió. Todos nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta, menos él. Y quizás fue mejor así, para matar todas las esperanzas que nunca debieron existir.

Alice, me dijo que no me preocupase porque ella sabía que a quien Edward amaba era a mí y que sólo era cosa de que él mismo se diera cuenta y que ella iba a encontrar la forma de que mostrárselo.

No se lo permití. Le dije que revelar mis sentimientos era cosa absolutamente mía, que aún no estaba preparada y que tal vez nunca lo esté. No discutió conmigo después de eso, sabiendo que ella había pasado por la misma situación pero con Jasper. Viviendo un amor no correspondido.

Rosalíe Hale, la novia de mi hermano Emmett y también amiga mía, me dijo que era una tonta, porque no me atrevía a reclamar lo que era mío y que por eso la única que estaba perdiendo era yo.

Sus palabras me pesan hasta el día de hoy.

Jasper, el hermano mayor de Rosalíe por casi un año y mi mejor amigo para efectos prácticos, no me dijo nada con palabras, pero si con los ojos. Quizás se debía a que me confió que recientemente se había percatado de que sus sentimientos por Alice eran muchísimo más profundos y fuertes que los que tenía por sus ex, incluyendo a su novia actual María y no sabía cómo afrontarlo ya que Alice era casi cuatro años menor que él y para empeorar las cosas, hacía un mes que mi amiga había empezado un tipo de relación secreta. Todavía no sabíamos quién era él afortunado pero a Jasper le pesaba estar atado de manos. Yo le dije sí la quería de verdad hiciera lo correcto y se lo demostrara porque aún tenía tiempo a su favor para luchar por su amor.

La lista de posibles pretendientes de Alice, para mí, se reducía a tres. James, Alec y Félix.

Yo sólo esperaba que no fuera éste último porque a pesar de su juventud, era el ayudante universitario de nuestro profesor de Artes y por ende esa relación de por sí estaba vetada.

Emmett, mi hermano por tres años mayor, quiso partirle la cara a Edward cuando besó a Kate delante de mí, hace ya casi dos meses pero Jasper y Rosalíe se lo impidieron. Por suerte, Edward no se dio cuenta y pensó que la exaltación de Emmett se debía a alguna discusión con Rosalíe referente a coordinar algunos detalles de su boda. Que apropósito fue el gran evento celebrado hace unas horas. Yo les pedí en ese mismo día a todos mis amigos discreción y la mayor reserva posible, porque para mí, no había nada más importante que la felicidad de Edward y que sí él la había encontrado junto a ella, yo sobreviviría y podría continuar con mi vida.

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo pero respetaron mis deseos y a pesar de estar en contra, intentaron aceptar aquella relación, que, aunque a estas alturas siguiera sin nombre ya era algo tangible e innegable.

Pero sin duda, lo peor que tuve que soportar y sin quejas fue cuando el mismísimo Edward intentó incorporarme a su gran felicidad poniéndome en medio de ellos sin darse cuenta. No perdía ocasión para intentar acercarnos. Por ejemplo, cuando a ella estaba presente en una reunión con nuestro grupo de amigos, era a mí, a quien él tenía la mayor parte del tiempo abrazada o cogida la mano y cuando ella llegaba o se acercaba a él era Edward quien me pedía que me quedara a su lado porque siempre había sido natural para nosotros estar así de cerca. Por consiguiente, era yo la que se cohibía e inventaba una excusa para irme. O cuando ellos estaban juntos en alguna cita, él era quien me llamaba en la mitad y al final informándome todo que hacían. Cosas que, en definitiva, no nos gustaba a ninguna de las dos.

El mundo de Edward parecía estar como debía y no sé porque él estaba empecinado en que nosotras dos nos lleváramos bien, sabiendo desde el primer día no lo hicimos. Evidentemente yo no fui santa de la devoción de Kate y bueno para que decir, ella a mí tampoco me simpatizó. No iba a negarlo.

Dignamente tomé la decisión más sabia y en cierto sentido me escapé. Por eso, me fui a pasar unos días con la abuela Swan y con el consentimiento de mis padres que, extrañados por mis repentinas ganas, me dejaron viajar a Luisiana en pleno periodo escolar y sin preguntar el por qué.

Estoy segura de que Emmett les dijo más de algo pero no hice afán de averiarlo porque a fin de cuentas me evitaba el interrogatorio.

Era mejor así.

Me desconecté y por completo de la vida de Edward y de la mía.

Aquellos días me sirvieron exclusivamente para despejarme y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Los primeros días fueron difíciles de y en más de una oportunidad quise volver pero resistí llegando a la conclusión de que había hecho lo correcto. Él me quería, pero no de la forma en a que a mí me hubiese gustado y tuve que aceptarlo. Me costó. Derramé muchas lágrimas por las noches reviviendo todos nuestros momentos. Desde los de la infancia, hasta los más actuales. Pasando por los gratos, los vergonzosos, los graciosos, los desechables y por supuesto los inolvidables.

Gracias a eso me di cuenta de que mi vida había sido perfecta a su lado y que desear más estaría mal.

Los últimos días de mi estancia junto a mi querida abuelita se me pasaron volando. Le conté todo y ella me pidió que no perdiera la fe, porque el amor verdadero tenía muchos matices, que tardaba en salir a la superficie porque era fácil confundirlo o mantenerlo escondido pero cuando se manifestaba no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Ella creía ciegamente que Edward también sentía el mismo amor por mí porque según ella, lo había visto en sus ojos desde pequeño cuando me miraba y que era más notorio en cada visita que ella nos hacia a Forks en los meses de verano y que pronto él se daría cuenta. Yo le dije que ya no esperaba nada y que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban porque mi objetivo principal era olvidarle y según parece lo estaba alcanzando ya que me sentía mucho mejor.

Creí que había valido la pena todo mi esfuerzo porque había guardado todos mis sentimientos bajo siete llaves dentro de mi corazón y estaba segura que ahí se quedarían.

Lo mejor de todo, fue percatarme que me sentía capaz de manejar cualquier cosa con respecto a Edward porque no tenía nada que perder. Al contrario, sólo valoraría y respetaría nuestra amistad.

Cuando regresé de mi viaje, tenía setenta y ocho llamadas en mi móvil y catorce mensajes de parte de Edward. No alcancé a devolver ninguno, ni escucharlos todos por qué él ya se había enterado de mi regreso y no descansó hasta encontrarme y abrazarme como sí no me hubiera visto en años.

No me soltó en lo que a mí me pareció fueron horas y sí no es porque llega mi mamá él no me suelta. Después me regaño por no avisarle de mi partida. Prácticamente no me dejó hablar. Me dijo que casi se volvió loco cuando no le contesté las primeras llamadas. Que se había imaginado accidentes, secuestros y una infinidad de desastres. También me dijo que había venido a mi casa y Emmett le dijo que yo había viajado y que lo había abandonado, púes, según él, su hermanita ya no estaba para darle de comer sus dulces por las noches y menos para darle consejos antes de su próxima boda. En resumidas cuentas, le dijo que era una experiencia casi traumática estar solo en casa y con nuestros padres vueltos locos por el próximo matrimonio.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con lo último porque el denominado abandono también que se hizo realidad para él mismo porque me aseguró que me había extrañado muchísimo, más de lo que yo me podría llegar a imaginar, que sentía que los días pasaban muy lentos y que casi viaja a buscarme.

Me confió también, a solas, que había dejado de hacer cosas que acostumbrábamos a hacer juntos, que andaba de mal humor, que casi nada le resultaba y cosas por el estilo. Lo único que lo calmó fue dormir junto a mí el resto de esa larga noche, ya que se quedó con nosotros… claro que con la excusa de acompañar a mi hermano y supuestamente en su habitación pero siempre encontraba la forma de escabullirse a la mía cuando Emmett caía dormido.

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron descolocada ya que nunca pensé que le pudiera afectar tanto mi desaparición, siendo que, por un momento, había llegado a creer que ni siquiera iba a notar mi ausencia.

Y por sobre todo, lo que más sorprendió, fue que me pidió de favor que nunca, pero nunca volviera a desaparecer como lo había hecho, porque o sino iba a conocer la furia de Edward Cullen.

De verdad, no había sido intencional, ni quería hacerme notar pero al parecer no fue así y provoqué todo lo contrario.

Con eso me quedé y me pude conformar con el hecho de saber que nadie me arrebataría haber sido una persona importante para Edward pasara lo que pasara, tal como él, lo fue y lo es para mí.

Desde entonces, Edward se ha comportado distinto conmigo y no sabía hasta que punto era bueno eso. Siendo que para mí, era todo diferente ahora que, había aparecido otra persona en mi vida.

Y quien me iba a decir a mí, que él mismísimo hermano de Kate, Eleazar Denali, iba a ser, ese alguien, por el cual había vuelto a sentir algo especial.

A Eleazar le conocí en el aeropuerto, precisamente el día en que había regresado de vuelta de mi viaje y estaba esperado que Charlie, mi padre, viniera a buscarme puesto que se había retrasado producto de una emergencia en la comisaría donde era Jefe de Policía y todavía no llegaba. Gracias a mi torpeza, me tropecé y casi caigo encima de él y de su equipaje. De no ser por su hábil rescate, en vez de caer en el suelo, como debí, quedé bien acomodada entre sus brazos. Luego de eso, estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora y él me comentó que también venía llegando de una expedición realizada en los Alpes Suizos, que éste viaje lo había mantenido ocupado casi tres meses y que había sido una gran experiencia y que volvería a repetir encantado. Se ofreció también a acompañarme mientras llegaba mi padre, sin saber hasta el minuto de despedirnos que el destino de ambos era llegar a Forks. Mi padre en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mi le ofreció acercarlo y él aceptó de inmediato porque no sabía donde exactamente se ubicaba su nuevo hogar y quería sorprender a toda su familia ya que él había llegado veinticuatro horas antes de lo presupuestado.

Eleazar era muy diferente a su hermana. Su manera de ver la vida era sencilla a pesar de tener una buena posición económica y tener veintiún años sus objetivos estaban bien definidos y creo que eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de él, a parte de sus hipnotizantes ojos color miel incandescente y su gusto por la lectura histórica.

Físicamente era más alto que yo, su piel era del mismo tono blanco que el de Kate pero a diferencia de la rubia cabellera de su hermana, su cabello era negro azabache. Todo esto acompañado de su estructura media-delgada que estaba demasiado bien tonificada.

Mi corazón no dejo de latir fuerte en todo el camino y era peor en los momentos en que sentía su miraba fija en mí.

He de admitir que en ese lapso de tiempo sólo pensé en Edward un par de veces.

No hace ni una semana desde que conozco a Eleazar y él ya había revolucionado mi vida en ese y en varios los sentidos.

Nos llamábamos a diario desde entonces y él siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme reír. Por eso, le pedí a Alice que lo agregará a la lista de invitados para la boda de mi hermano y también porque no habíamos podido coincidir para vernos porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estudiando lo rezagado o con Edward. Mi amiga fue la primera en saber de la existencia de mi nuevo amigo, me dijo que no había problema en incorporarlo a la celebración pero en su rostro había algo que no me quería decir. Me conformé cuando me dijo, después de mucho insistir, que estaba contenta por mí pero que eligiera bien porque tenía más opciones.

Eleazar acepto de inmediato asistir a la boda cuando me hizo prometer que bailaría al menos una pieza con él durante el banquete.

La ceremonia estuvo sencillamente hermosa. Rodeada de una atmosfera cargada de amor y de un sinfín de emociones parecidas que a varías nos hizo llorar. Sobretodo en la parte de los votos y en la entrega de anillos.

Todo salió perfecto. Tal y como lo había planeado Alice. No se le escapó ningún detalle. Cada arreglo en su lugar, los vestidos de las damas de honor, la iluminación, la recepción al banquete, el coctel, los platillos, el pastel, la música, el espacio decorado con el estilo clásico que había escogido los novios.

Mi amiga se llevó todos los elogios merecidamente y se le notaba que no podía más de la dicha al saber que éste matrimonio era el primero de su clase en toda la historia de Forks y por consiguiente se iba a hablar de gran acontecimiento y de la organización de Alice Cullen por un largo tiempo.

Rose se veía preciosa de blanco. Su vestido era de ensueño, inspirado en el vestido de su fallecida madre. Era largo y moldeaba su figura delicadamente. Complemente de encajes y tenía bordados en los bordes inferiores que realzaban la caída del faldón estilo sirena. No tenía velo ya que su rubio cabello caía entrelazado a su lado izquierdo para que así resaltara la pequeña semi-tiara que mi madre le había cedido en herencia por su ingreso a la familia Swan, ya que ella misma la había recibido de parte de mi abuela Marie cuando se casó con mi padre.

Emmett, se veía tan elegante que la misma Rosalíe quedó asombradísima a penas lo vio esperándola en el altar. Mi hermano estaba tan nervioso que se bloqueo a sí mismo y por tercera o cuarta vez en su vida se comportó a la altura y no hizo nada que avergonzara a alguien.

Kate, quien se lucía simplemente perfecta con el vestido gris brillante que escogió para deslumbrar, fue la encargada de presentar a su hermano a la mayoría de los presentes antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. Emmett y Edward le dieron una bienvenida bastante cordial imitando a Jasper pero Charlie extrañamente le recibió con gran efusividad para ser él. Cosa que no dejó de ser percibida por todos.

Alice, que ya lo sabía, lo saludó curiosa y rápido, esperando con ansias el minuto en que nos saludáramos nosotros dos.

Aquel fue un bonito momento porque nos abrazamos como sí nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cosa que dejó a todos aún más interrogantes.

No había tenido la oportunidad de decirles al resto de mis amigos que Eleazar y yo ya nos habíamos conocido y he de admitir que tuve más de una oportunidad para decirle a Edward pero no me atreví pues no quería que las cosas se volvieran a echar a perder entre nosotros porque yo tenía claro que se iba a poner en plan de fiel amigo protector y a mí no me iba a agradar.

Alice, a penas tuvo la oportunidad y a solas, me dijo que claramente existía un evidente interés romántico de parte de Eleazar hacía mí pues no dejaba de mirarme y que a mí no me era nada indiferente.

Yo sólo le sonreí y le dije que, como siempre, ella tenía la razón.

Al parecer, Eleazar tampoco le había dicho nada a su hermana sobre nuestro encuentro, ya que la impresión de Kate descuadró su cara al ver nuestra cercanía.

Desde ese momento Edward también actuó aún más diferente. Estuvo aún más extraño y a pesar de estar a mí lado en el momento de la boda lo sentía lejano, a kilómetros de aquí.

Él estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso estaba alejado de Kate. Casi no se saludaron al verse antes de la boda y era muy notorio que era Edward quien le evitaba.

Los días anteriores el mismo Edward me decía que las cosas entre ellos iban normales, que no me preocupara porque él estaba mejor que nunca y como a mi no me interesaba en profundizar el tema, ahí quedaba y se cerraba.

Además no se sentaron en la misma mesa, ya que Edward tomó asiento junto a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, en la misma mesa de la familia de los novios porque los Cullen eran considerados parte de ella debido a que Carlisle y mi padre son los mejores amigos desde niños y lo mismo había sucedido con nuestras madres. Tan así, que fue Charlie, quien presentó a Esme a Carlisle cuando se atrevió a invitarla a ella a un baile de promoción al que Esme también iba a asistir pero con Renee. Los cuatro se conocieron, intercambiaron parejas y desde allí no se han separado. A Charlie le gustó Renee de inmediato y sin esperarlo Carlisle se enamoró de Esme perdidamente en ese mismo momento.

El brindis tradicional estuvo marcado por las palabras de mi padre, los recuerdos infantiles de Emmett de mi madre, el tributo a la memoria de la madre de Rosalie de parte de un conmovido señor Hale, el padre de los chicos y de buenos deseos para los novios de parte de todos nosotros dados por el padrino.

Luego, el momento de bailar llegó y el primer turno claramente fue para los novios. Luego para los orgullosos padres. Después de un par de intercambio entre ellos, fue el turno de nosotros, los hermanos, por lo que primero bailé con Jasper, luego con mi padre y después bailé con Emmett y cuando por fin me disponía a bailar con Edward, fue Kate, la que nos interrumpió antes de comenzar. Le tomó por el brazo y le pidió bailar con ella esa pieza. Le cedí mi lugar de inmediato y él no se pudo negar porque en ese momento todos estaban mirando.

Daba la sensación de que algo había pasado entre Edward y Kate. Era como sí ya no estuvieran juntos o algo así, aunque ella no perdía la oportunidad de hacerse notar.

Quizás era eso lo que tenía a Edward así de extraño, pensando en como solucionar las cosas entre ellos y como yo lo conocía bien, sabía que era mejor no preguntarle nada en estos instantes.

Me sentí entre bien y mal por lo ocurrido, porque me di cuenta de que Edward con la que quería bailar era conmigo, púes fue él, quien había insistido en bailar conmigo diciendo que era lo único que estaba deseando hacer desde que empezó la boda. Lo malo fue que justo en ese momento Kate apareció en escena y sin más empezaron a moverse lentamente demostrándome que todavía me afectaba.

Estaba por salirme de la pista cuando Eleazar fue quien me retuvo y me cobró la promesa de bailar con él.

Cumplí.

Y de que manera, pues todo pareció haber desaparecido estando en sus brazos. Era como estar en una burbuja y haber llegado a las nubes. Sólo nosotros dos y de pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo, nuestro baile terminó con un suave y largo beso que se fue intensificando hasta que a lo lejos sentí el gruñido de alguien y el carraspeo de Charlie.

Cuando volví a la realidad después aquel beso, en lo único en que se enfocaron mis ojos fue en buscar a Edward. No me fue difícil dar con su mirada. La verdad era que, prácticamente, todos nos estaban observando asombrados y por obvias razones.

La primera, era que en contadas ocasiones yo bailaba en público y mucho menos con un supuesto extraño ya que generalmente bailaba con mi padre porque a pesar de ser casi una obligación, era bastante cómodo ya que prácticamente no se movía y pasábamos de ser percibidos entre la gente. También, de vez en cuando, bailaba con Jasper, porque él si sabía como manejar mis torpes movimientos, haciendo lo que yo juraba, era magia.

Y la segunda razón era que tampoco me habían visto ser besada por alguien y menos de esa manera.

No es que fuera mi primer beso pero yo tenía la misma sensación de que si realmente lo fuera.

Edward también nos observaba, ahora a distancia, ya no estaba bailando con Kate y estaba junto a los chicos. Su expresión daba cuenta de no estar muy contento. Estaba tenso y por un instante me pareció ver que tenía la mandíbula y los puños muy apretados. Conteniéndose.

Todo empeoró cuando en ese mismo momento Jasper se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Parecía que la vena de su frente le iba a explotar.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, cómo sí quisiese arrancarle la cabeza a todos los presentes, a mí incluida.

Mis ojos volvieron a Eleazar y él me miraba a mí y en su cara tenía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras acariciaba mi mejilla sonrojada.

No nos alcanzamos a decir nada porque mi gran amiga Alice encontró la escusa exacta para sacarme del lado de Eleazar y del salón adelantando unos minutos retirada de los novios. Cosa que agradecí infinitamente por la confusión que sentía en mi interior.

No volví a mirar hacía donde supuestamente se encontraban Edward ni Eleazar. Quería mi momento personal y en cuanto pude me escapé de la fiesta y de lo que había pasado.

Ahora las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer y yo tenía un lugar privilegiado para verlas ya que el lugar que alquilaron para realizar la boda tenía un gran jardín, al que también habían arreglado y éste luminaba hacia el bosque donde había un banco en el cual me acomodé, me puse a pensar y a disfrutar de mi gran descubrimiento.

De pronto, sentí que me cubrían los hombros con una chaqueta negra. Estaba calentita.

-Siempre encuentras lugares únicos. Mirar las estrellas desde aquí no tiene punto de comparación considerando las pocas veces en que se dejan ver en Forks- Dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Mis ojos automáticamente se abrieron de par en par y buscaron los suyos.

Ellos en cambio, veían hacia el infinito.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Vi cuando te alejabas y te dirigiste hacia éste sector- Explicó- Así es que controlé un poco mi humor y vine hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería estar contigo-Contestó con sinceridad rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

Yo me acomodé en ellos sin dudar y como siempre pero algo era diferente esta vez.

-Últimamente has pasado mucho más tiempo en mi casa que en la tuya-Comenté divertida.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. A mí, no me molesta… pero quizás Kate quiera estar contigo más tiempo y no sería…

-No te preocupes por ella-Me interrumpió-Creo que ya se marchó... Esta noche sólo me ha traído complicaciones-Susurró al final.

-Vaya, no imaginaba que las cosas entre ustedes no estuviera funcionando. Lo siento.

-No lo hagas.

Me desconcertaron sus palabras.

-Pero ella era todo lo que tú querías-Le dije separándome de él unos centímetros, mirándolo fijamente y alzando la ceja esperando su respuesta.

Edward me miró y sus ojos relampaguearon melancólicos.

-Me di cuenta que no era así.

Me quedé intrigada. Sin duda algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué no era así?-Repetí.

-No-Aseguró-Yo ya tenía todo lo que quería y no quiero perderlo.

No le estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Lo digo por varias cosas…-Señaló volviendo la vista al cielo nuevamente y no dijo nada más por varios minutos observando las estrellas. Yo estaba más que desconcertada.

-¿Estas Bien?-Quise saber.

-He tenido mejores días… -Reconoció.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Le pregunté y él asintió pero se quedó en silencio otra vez.

Sin querer admitirlo no estaba segura de querer escucharle esta vez y me tensé.

-Sí no quieres, está bien- Le ofrecí aminorando un poco la presión.

-No es eso…-Me dijo-Es sólo que tú siempre tienes la capacidad de hacer que te diga lo que quieras y esta vez no es tan fácil.

Resopló sabiendo que tendría que hablar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Quiso saber, cambiando de tema -Después de todo era la boda de tu hermano.

-Rose y Emmett ya se habían ido y mi tarea como madrina ya había acabado. A propósito buen discurso.

-Gracias. Por cierto. Te ves preciosa hoy.

Mis mejillas se encendieron por cuarta o quinta vez.

-Es tan sólo un poco de maquillaje y el vestido que Alice escogió.

-Es perfecto para ti.

Sonreí avergonzándome aún más.

-Gracias, pero estábamos hablando de tí, no de mí-Le corté.

-Cierto. Y también se me olvidaba que a ti nunca te ha gustado que te digan lo hermosa que eres. Lo sé, pero ya no callaré las cosas que siento-Declaró reflexionando más para sí mismo que para mí.

Ahora fue a mí a quien no le dieron ganas de seguir con el tema.

-Deberíamos volver ya-Le urgí- Se deben estar preguntando en donde estamos.

-Jasper sabe que estamos juntos. Él se encargará de decirles a los demás. No te preocupes pequeña.

-Vale-Me relaje un segundo y él lo notó.

Fue un agradable momento aunque solo durara unos minutos.

-Bueno-Comenzó- Hace un tiempo me preguntaste sí yo era feliz ¿Lo recuerdas?-Cuestionó de repente.

Mi mente encontró inmediatamente aquel recuerdo, en donde yo fui la que le pregunté sí él era feliz cuando él ya había conocido a Kate y habían salido un par de veces. Siendo una manera de auto-convencerme de que Edward era libre de elegir de quien enamorarse y que a mí sólo me tenía interesar el bienestar de él como amiga.

-Si-Respondí un poco extrañada-Me dijiste que tenías todo para serlo.

-Pero no te dije que lo era.

Ahora que lo pensaba, yo asumí que si lo era.

Edward me soltó suavemente, se incorporó dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, dándome la espalda por un segundo.

Sentí un vacío gigantesco pero disimulé colocándome bien la chaqueta. Me quedaba muy grande.

-Por un momento creí que lo era-Reconoció- Pero me equivoqué…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Eres feliz Bella?-Me preguntó.

Me sorprendí ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Se supone que estamos hablando de ti-Le recordé nuevamente.

Se dio la vuelta para que lo pudiera ver.

-Por lo mismo. Es importante para mí saber.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

-Sólo contéstame-Pidió.

A él no le podía mentir, me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Quiero llegar a serlo-Contesté.

-¿Y tu felicidad es él tal Eleazar?-Preguntó con un tono de voz más sombrío.

Me incorporé también pero de un saltó y pensé en varias respuestas posibles para evitar una confrontación pero decidí ser honesta.

-No lo sé… pero me gusta-Confesé un poco cohibida y rehuyendo de su mirada.

-¿De donde se conocen?-Continuó con el interrogatorio con voz seca.

Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Sabía que Edward no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos dejando de lado los suyos.

-Lo conocí en el aeropuerto al regresar de mi viaje.

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?-Me reclamó con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

Me alejé de él tres pasos.

-Porque no pasó nada trascendental. Sólo charlamos mientras esperaba a Charlie. Creí que no le volvería a ver hasta que, al despedirnos, nos dimos cuenta que los dos veníamos a Forks. Mantuvimos contacto telefónico y ahora vino a la boda de Emmett.

Sus ojos volvían a mostrarse fieros.

-¿Algo más?-Le pregunté yo esta vez.

No respondió pues notó mi enfado.

Suspiré frustrada.

-Y porque no quería que te pusieras así-Solté de golpe y me alejé aún más, malhumorada y cansada-No quería que te pusieras en ese rol de amigo protector porque ya no te queda-Expliqué contrariada y dándole yo la espalda esta vez-Y porque me se cuidar perfectamente yo sola.

-¿Estas enamorada de ese chico?

No iba a darse por vencido, por supuesto.

No sé en que punto esta conversación tomó éste rumbo directo a una discusión.

Me giré y por fin lo enfrenté.

-¿Por qué haces esto Edward?-Le reproche y lancé una idea absurda sin pensar- Pareciera que estuvieras celoso.

Y por aquella reacción nerviosa típica de él, podría jurar que se vio descubierto.

Di un paso hacia él.

No dijo nada, suspiró y en su rostro se dibujó aquella expresión torturada que me dolió. Sus muros se desvanecieron y justo cuando le iba a decir que él era irremplazable y que nadie ocuparía su lugar, se adelantó.

-Tienes razón, Bella-Admitió alejándose-La verdad es esa. Estoy muriendo de celos…

Quede literalmente congelada.

-¡Maldición!-Continuó hablando-¡No sé como controlar esto!.. No soporto que ese tipo se te acerque, que haya bailado contigo y más encima te bese en frente de todos cuando era yo quien debía hacerlo.

Edward de pronto guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Luego, se enfocó en mí, acortó la distancia que nos separaba, me abrazó.

Yo me dejé caer en él.

Nada tenía sentido ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer Edward conmigo? ¿Bailar o besarme?

Por dentro comencé a híper-ventilar y él siguió:

-¡No le conozco y le odio!-Confesó-Cuando te fuiste a ver a la abuela Marie y no te tenía conmigo comprendí que sólo te necesitaba y te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz.

Lentamente levanté mi cabeza para mirar su rostro alejándome unos centímetros.

-Te quiero, Isabella Swan-Soltó mirándome directamente a los ojos-Como mí amiga, como compañera y como mujer. Siempre te considere perfecta. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera… me gusta todo de ti, incluidos tus defectos y creo que es por eso que te sobreprotegí tanto. Nunca he dudado que eres lo importante para mí y sería el hombre más feliz de este planeta sí me dieras sólo una oportunidad para mostrarte cuanto te quiero.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó susurrando mientras me apegaba más a su cuerpo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura-Sé que no debí decirte lo que siento por ti de este modo pero quizás sea la única vez que me atreva a decirte todo esto. Han sido años los que llevo enamorado de ti. Tantos que no me dí cuenta en que momento el cariño que había por mi parte pasó a ser amor hasta que desapareciste y te llevaste parte de mí ser contigo.

Yo me sentía totalmente hipnotizada.

-Fue muy duro-Añadió-Me desesperé. Al principio no entendía que me pasaba. Pensaba mucho en ti. No sabía por qué te fuiste y cuando le fui a preguntar tu hermano, no me lo quiso decir. Creo que más que nada por temor a Rose.

Hizo una mueca y continuó.

-Alice me hizo responsable de tu partida y no lo entendí. Me reprocho que mi relación con Kate no iba a ninguna parte porque yo amaba a otra persona pero que como yo era un idiota, no me daba cuenta de mis reales sentimientos y me sentí peor al reconocer que tenía razón sobre Kate.

Me mordí el labio esperando que me dijera que Alice había hablado demás.

-Mi propia hermana me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando intente saber algo más de ti…-Continuó- No sabía que hacer, era un completo inútil, estaba desconcentrado en mis estudios y todo me daba igual…

Me sentí terrible.

-Los días pasaban, tú no regresabas y mis ganas de estar contigo fueron en aumento. Creo que notaste que te llamé-Sonrió triste-Pero Jasper y Kate fueron los que me mostraron la verdad directamente pues creo que estaba ciego.

¿Kate y Jasper?

-Así es-Edward le respondió a la expresión de mi rostro-Jasper me preguntó que era lo que sentía por ti y yo estupidamente le dije que sólo estaba preocupado. Él negó con la cabeza y me dijo que no me mintiera a mi mismo. Que eso no era preocupación. Me dijo que examinara bien mis sentimientos, tal como él mismo había hecho con los suyos descubriendo que lo que en realidad sentía por mi hermana no era una simple amistad sino amor. Me dijo también que tal vez yo llegara a la misma conclusión pero que no tardara demasiado darme cuenta porque podría venir otro y quererte como yo no me había atrevido. Me advirtió también que eso me pesaría el resto de la vida como le pesaba a él que Alice mantuviera una relación con otro hombre.

Suspiró nuevamente.

-Kate por su parte, fue más allá y no tuvo reparos en decirme que siempre supo que tú y yo nos queríamos de la misma forma y que por culpa de eso nunca le pedí formalizar pero que ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conquistarme. En ese mismo instante supe tenía razón. Mi corazón siempre te perteneció y le pedí que se alejara y al parecer no lo ha entendido todavía... créeme que con ella no tengo nada. Corté todo tipo de relación y para mi ella es historia. Fui un imbecil todos estos años al creer que sólo eras mi mejor amiga, porque eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo más amo en esta vida, Bella. No tienes idea por todo lo que pase en estos días cuando regresaste y quería decirte esto y no atrevía por sentirte tan distante y alejada de mí... Ahora entiendo que hay alguien más en tu corazón.

Mis ojos no me dejaron ver con claridad por las lágrimas acumuladas y que salían de mí una tras otra. Me enterré en su pecho, lo abracé fuerte y sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar mojando su camisa.

-No, no llores pequeña-Pidió con voz estrangulada-Ahora se que no sientes lo mismo por mí. No te preocupes. Sí tu felicidad está al lado de él yo lo acepto y no volveré a hablarte de mis sentimientos pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje. Por encima de todo somos amigos y...

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte así por mi sí yo elijo a Eleazar?

-Si-Dijo soltándome y desviaba la mirada-Por tu felicidad soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Me quedé un segundo en silencio. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Ahora me tocaba hablar a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Le pregunté-¿Cómo puedes creer que no siento nada por ti? Sí eres a quien yo más quiero también. Por eso me fui-Expliqué mientras el volvía a mirarme esperanzado-De alguna manera tenía que tratar de superar este amor y por mi propio bien enfrentarme a mi realidad para continuar mi camino. Verte con ella para todos lados créeme que no era fácil. También moría de celos al verlos juntos…

-Mi Bella…-Dijo maravillado.

-Espera. Déjame terminar-Le pedí-Cuando al fin creí que podía manejar esta situación, regresé con la intención de ser solamente tu amiga y darte espacio para que fueras feliz con la persona que eligieras. Luego conocí a Eleazar…

-No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada con respecto a él.

-No, no tienes-Confirmé-Y realmente pensé que podría sentir algo parecido por él porque me atrajo su personalidad y me gustó físicamente pero también me equivoqué. Lo supe cuando te volví a ver… todo había cambiado. Tú habías cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Jamás me imagine que se debía a que te habías dado cuenta de que… me querías.

Le sonreí.

-Siempre he tenido claros mis sentimientos. Te quiero Edward Cullen-Declaré dulcemente-Como amigo, como compañero y como hombre. Te he amado desde que tengo memoria y no pienso dejar que sacrifiques a esté amor creyendo que yo podría llegar a ser feliz con otro que no fueras tú.

-Todo esta como siempre debió ser.

-Por fin-Coincidí cruzando mis brazos por su cuello.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

-Si-Le respondí segura.

Edward me deslumbró con la hermosa sonrisa que me regalo y luego enterró su nariz en mi cabello y así nos quedamos.

-No bailaste conmigo-Me acusó de pronto- ¿Me concedería el honor Señorita Swan?

-Estaría encantada de bailar con usted Señor Cullen-Le respondí feliz apegándome a él.

Comenzamos a girar lentamente y nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente.

Y tal como había pasado con Eleazar, nuestro baile también terminó con un beso inolvidable.

La diferencia estaba en que sí con el beso de Eleazar había llegado a las nubes, con el beso de Edward había llegado a las estrellas.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Y yo a ti, Edward. Gracias por ser mi felicidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

One Shot. Un regalo de fin de año para ustedes. Algo suavecito para endulzar el día con esta pareja. Un abrazo para cada una y felices fiestas.

Cami.


End file.
